Distraction
by AoYaGi.RiTsUkA.LoVe
Summary: Sasuke is a pilot for his nation's army, so what happens when he's sent off to war? Sakura recalls a little bit of their past as she goes on day to day. Will her soldier ever return to her? *m for sex and situations*
1. Distraction

Author's note: Now I've been trying to make successful fanfics for a while now, some remained unfinished… I won't let that happen to this one. This is one I was actually thinking about for awhile and thought what a good story this will be, I want others to read it too…

_disclaimer I don't own naruto_

_Enters Sakura, her hair kept up in a nice bun and a pink sundress which she wore __every Sunday in the summer, It was April. It was the year 1940, and other than the wars going on Sakura was pretty content. She had a nice home, a nice little teaching job, and of course the love of her life Sasuke…_

* * *

Sasuke walks through the front door with a letter in his hand

"Sasuke... you're home early" said Sakura cheerfully as she finished the last of the dishes.

Sasuke said nothing as he opened the letter.

"What's that?"

"I don't know…" pulling out the letter and reading it

"Sasuke…" sakura was looking kinda concerned when sasuke's expression changed from curious to worry.

"I'm being shipped to china…"

"Wha-What why now, why china?" **

"I don't know sakura… but I'm being shipped off in a week, they need more pilots…"

"Well can you tell them no?"

"Sakura, you know I wouldn't do that even if I could that's the whole reason I became a pilot in the first place"

"But…"

"No sakura I'm going and that's final"

"But… sas-" Sasuke cut in the middle of her sentence "Not another word sakura, our people need me"

"I need you…" she said softly, as Sasuke walked into the other room.

* * *

A week, which seemed like it would last forever suddenly, came to a close and sakura wished it would last forever but it didn't.

Sasuke in his uniform, looked at the giant ship waiting for all the soldiers to board it, sakura by her side.

Taking her hands in his "Listen I'll write whenever I can and you can write me"

"Please… don't go"

"sakura…"

After that she was silent and dropped her hands.

"Why are you being so childish?"

He turned to leave and sakura stopped and looked up, running after him.

"Please… I'm sorry" rubbing her face in his back as she cried

"Sakura…I'll be home before you know it"

"I certainly hope so" she then lets him go as the last call whistle blew.

Sasuke walked aboard the ship, as sakura stood there almost frozen. She could see a figure wave to her as the ship started to drift away. After that he walked on the ship and was gone.

* * *

** referring to Second Sino-Japanese War

* * *


	2. Rejection

_

* * *

_

Sakura sits at her desk at the little school house near her home. It's only been a month and sakura was far from focused. She received a few letters every few days but it was nothing to ease her worries now while the children were outside for recess sakura sat at her desk absent mindedly tapping an envelope on her desk.

_Enters hinata hyuga, the timid 3__rd__ grade teacher and sakura's friend_

"Are you busy sakura?" She called out from the door way, her hand in front of her mouth.

The tapping stops "No… come in hinata"

"Uhh… is something wrong?" she asked timidly

Sakura shook her head "no why…?"

"Well umm you've been tapping that letter on the all day… is it bad?"

Sakura sat up straight "No it's from sasuke"

"Sasuke… did he go and see family?"

"No" sakura said staring at the envelope "Then why would he be sending you a letter sakura?"

"He's in china… he's fighting in the war"

That's when sakura started to space out and thinking about the day she met sasuke.

* * *

A few years before

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto you give me back!!!" she said chasing after naruto

"What is this sakura a love note" holding the letter above his head.

Sakura was jumping up and tried to reach it "Come on that's not fair"

"Yo… Naruto, come on man lets go"

Naruto dropped the letter and followed after her.

…_It was a love note… I remember that day like it was yesterday…_

Sakura picked up the letter and held it close to her heart, walking home to the opposite direction "Good thing that idiot didn't open this" Looking at the front of the letter, Sasuke Uchiha written on the front.

"This letter is for his eyes only and I will give it to him tomorrow" she then smiled even blushed a little.

"Hey what's that is it from sasuke?" a voice said from behind her

"Kya!!!!" she screamed then tripped falling on her face "Ow…"

Sakura looked up as ino stood in front of her "What…INO! What do you want?"

"We we're suppose to walk home together duh"

Sakura sat looked really anger and clutching her fist, "INO!!!! You bitch"

Hinata looked at her "Are you okay… It's time to let the kids back in" she said softly

Sakura looked at the clock "Oh right hehehe" she said scratching the back of her neck "Just had a flashback"

Sakura looked out the window as the children read silently

_

* * *

_

From what I remember that was the worst day of my life… it was dark and rainy but that didn't stop my mission.

Sakura stood under her bright pink umbrella, waiting til sasuke walked in the building

She perked up as he walked past her "Good morning sasuke kun"

_Now the rest of the day was pretty normal, sadly naruto sat next to me and sasuke was across the room. I didn't mind the distance I just wish I wasn't sitting next to naruto. That day didn't matter I was going to give my letter to sasuke._

* * *

Sakura was antsy the whole day and was the first one outside. She didn't want everyone else to see.

She stood out in the rain, sheltered by her umbrella, Clutching on it as her face turned red.

Sasuke walked out with naruto, when sakura saw she quickly shouted without thinking "Sasuke…" she looked down when he turned to look at her "Can I talk to you for a second"

Sasuke looked at naruto "Go on ahead I'll catch up"

Naruto looked at sakura "Whatever" then walked off. Sasuke looked at sakura "What is it sakura?"

Sakura shoved the envelope in front of her "Plea- please read this" she said trembling

Sasuke took the letter and opened it, reading it in front of her.

Sakura looked up at him, her face bright read. "I can't accept your feelings…" then he threw it aside and walked away.

Falling to her knees sakura looked at the letter as it became drenched and unreadable.


	3. Childhood

_Enters Sakura, walking home from the school house after staying late to grade papers. The letter crumpled up in her pocket, she still couldn't find the courage to open it and actually read it. Walking inside her home and greeted by her cat, Byou. _

"Hey byou…" leaning down and scratching the top of his head as the cat purring as he circled her feet.

"Ugh… I'm so tired. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday" she said kicking off her shoes, walking into the living room. Falling back into a large arm chair "Byou… come here kitty" she said holding out her arm.

The cat jumped on her lap petting his head "I miss sasuke…" she said softly "It's too quiet without him here"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter "Oh… it couldn't hurt to read it"

_

* * *

_

Dear Sakura

_How are things back home? It's been hell here the past few days. I really miss you and wish I was at home. Now I don't want you to worry about me okay? I found out yesterday naruto was shipped here too. You remember him? So we're going to look after each other and I'll be home in a few months._

_Sasuke._

* * *

Sakura lets the paper fall to the floor "Don't worry huh? I have everything to worry about you idiot"

"Always telling me not to worry when I have everything to worry about…"

"It's just like when we were kids"

_

* * *

_

Sakura recently had her heartbroken by sasuke, which actually didn't stop her from trying. Then there was a problem that came up. At the start of the new semester sakura was fortunate enough to be sitting in front to her friend, Hinata.

Sakura ran into the class and took her seat "AH!!! What a good morning"

Hinata timidly sitting in her seat looked up at sakura "wow you're having a good start today sakura-chan"

Sakura looked back "Of course, it's the second semester and I don't have to sit next to the class troll"

"Oh… you mean naruto" she said softly.

"Yeah I mean I can't see how sasuke-kun can stand being around him all day, I mean look at him"

Naruto was sitting at his new spot near sasuke, wolfing down some ramen before classes started.

Sakura sat forward and folded her arms across her chest "It's not fair that he gets to sit next to sasuke"

"Well that's thanks to the girl's in sasuke's fan club"

Sakura turned around "Wha- He has a fan club?"

Hinata nodded "And a vicious bunch of girls too, remember that last girl that sat next to him went to a different school"

Sakura looked over to sasuke, who was looking at her. "Really?" she asked as he stared at her coldly.

"Yeah so you better be careful" hinata said as the teacher walked in.

During lunch sakura and hinata sat under the large tree in the middle of the school.

Naruto walked by munching on melon bread, and sakura looking at him disgusted.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that!" he shouted

"Nothing… you just disgust me" she said coldly as continued eating.

"Hey don't take it out on me cause sasuke rejected you the other day" sitting down

"Wha- How did you find out? And how said you can join us" she shouted turning bright red.

Naruto leaned over hinata's shoulder "Wow that looks good" he said, hinata turned a deep red and shoved her food in front of him. "Here you can have it" she said softly.

"Focus you moron" sakura said throwing a rock at him.

"Ow… what was that for? She offered her lunch to me" he said rubbing his head.

"Not that…." She said sounding frustrated

"Well I could care less but sasuke told me cause he's my friend and tells me everything" naruto said before taking the lunch from hinata. "And you're just stupid for trying"

"Why do you say that!" she shouted getting ready to punch him in the face.

"He wants to join the military…" he continued "we both do"

"I could care less about you too… but why the military?" she asked stammering

"Not sure it seems like his whole family did it… I wanna become a great pilot one day"

"The military…" sakura said, her chest starting to feel heavy.

_

* * *

_

Back then that had nothing to do with me, but for some reason I don't know why I just felt so helpless. I wondered is that the only reason why he rejected me, cause he believed I wasn't a strong person or was it just he didn't like me.


	4. Romantica

_The nightmare_

"_Sasuke… sasuke where are you?" she said collapsed on her hands and knees, her tears hitting her thighs. Its was nothing around her, sakura was surrounded in darkness. She looked up and there was a hand, "Sasuke…" but when she grabbed it hand it vanished and she was alone again._

Sakura jumped up panting, sweat running down her forehead. She wiped her face with her hands, looking at the alarm clock.

"ugh its only 6:15" she said looking out the window. There was barely any light outside. She fell back into the pillows, she stared at the ceiling.

Sighing heavily "God… its only been a month and I'm already acting like he died" She covered her head in her pillow.

Just then there was a knock at her door, sakura buried her head some more. '_Just leave me alone_' she said to herself '_I just want to be alone' _

"MEOW!!!!" byou cried jumping on her.

"byou...you too!" she whined as she sat up. "Fine Fine I'm up"

* * *

She rushed to the front door since the person who was knocking didn't stop. "I'm coming!" she screamed, sounding annoyed.

Opening the door, it was kakashi standing there smiling " you sound chipper as always sakura"

"What do you want? Do you realize what time it is?"

Kakashi looked at his watch "That's besides the point" she screamed at him.

"If you're looking for saskue he's not here" she said "He hasn't been here for a month"

Kakashi walked in "Yeah I know I came here to see how you were doing?"

"I'm not your student there's no need to check up on me" she said leaning against the doorway as he lets himself in.

"Well old habits die hard"

"That's something an old man would say"

"Well we did spend a lot of time together remember?" he asked lifting up her chin.

Her eyes widen, then she moved her face away "How can I forget"

_

* * *

_

Romantica

This was around the time where sakura was in towards the end of middle school. She tried to forget all about sasuke since they were in different classes, sadly she was still naruto since the beginning. Rumors have been going around about an extremely handsome new teacher who just transferred to their school and was going to be teaching there.

"So hina chan, isn't that new teacher suppose to be here today?" sakura asked looking at hinata

Hinata nodded "Yeah Kakashi Hatake sensei"

Saskura jumped a bit "You know his name already…?"

"Yeah… everyone from all the classes, even the upper class men have been talking about him"

"Oh…? I've been living under a rock huh?" laying her head on the desk top.

Patting her back, "Its okay sakura chan"

"What I don't get is, what's the big deal about it. All the girls are going crazy about this new teacher. Its just some other guy that will boss us around" Naruto said waking up from his nap.

"Why don't you just sleep like you always do" sakura screamed

"Its kinda hard with your big mouth flapping!"

Sakura grabbed him by his lip "Did that come out of this mouth"

Hinata just looked as sakura started wailing on naruto "umm…. Sakura chan?"

Just then everything went quiet as the classroom door slid open "Alright, everyone quiet down"

Kakashi had his silver hair combed back and wore a dress shirt, that was untucked, a tie, and jeans.

He wrote his name on the board "Okay I'm kakashi sensei and I'll be your new homeroom and literature teacher"

The whole room was quiet, even naruto stopped whimpering from the beating he just got.

"Now why don't you all stand up one at a time and tell me your names? Starting from the right upper corner"

Everyone did so and when it came to sakura's turn hinata had to nudge her, "Its your turn…" she said softly.

"ohh" Then she jumped to her feet "I'm Haruno Sakura"

She was in a trance by the man standing infront of the room. _Wow the rumors are true, he really is handsome. _She sat back down in her seat, kakashi looked at her and smiled a little.

_He smiled at me, kakashi sensei smiled at me!_

Her face turned slightly red and her mind was swarming with different thoughts.

_

* * *

_

Since that day something came over sakura, In the past few days sakura would purposely fail her tests and other assignments just to get extra help from kakashi sensei. She knew the material perfectly but she wanted to be closer to him. Eventaully yerning to be romantically involved with him.

Sakura stood infront of his desk, her copy of romeo and juilet in her hands, the story the class is currently working on.

"Sakura I don't see why you're having a problem with this play? Is something wrong?"

Sakura shrugged, staring at how he was leaning against his desk. His arms folded across his chest as he sighed.

"That's not telling me much sakura, I'm starting to get the felling that you have other motives"

"Kakashi sensei?" she said meekily and confused

"Other motives, like you're doing this on purpose" he said "But why?"

Sakura felt a huge lump in her throat "Listen sakura I care about you but I'm not sure what I can do as your teacher"

"Please sensei don't give up on me I promise I can do better"

_That's because I'm doing this on purpose, I know what I'm doing is wrong but I can't stop._

She cringed a little, '_I'm sorry kakashi sensei' _but then her eyes widen

Kakashi had leaned down and kissed her forehead "Lets just hope so sakura… Don't think I don't know how you feel about me" he said picking up his bag.

Sakura was frozen as he walked to the door "Its kinda obvious… and that could get us into a lot of trouble. Oddly enough I'm willing to go on with it"

Then he walked out of the room.

_What was that all about, and how could he tell how I felt? I'm so happy yet I'm so confused. _

She looked out the window and saw naruto goofing off "Ugh… its that idiot…" she said outloud "Who is he with"

Her eyes widen as he realized it was sasuke, her heart started racing like it was going to beat out of her chest.

* * *


End file.
